cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrorbyte
"BY THE UNHOLY COCKROD OF TEIL DOR, VOLUS GOD OF FRUITFUL PROGENY, I WILL DESTROY YOU IF OUR RATINGS DROP ONE MORE REAPER-FUCKING DECIMAL" -- Typical Terrorbyte address to Dwick. Terrorbyte (real name unknown) is a fat, crass, rude, crude volus who now acts as the Chief Financial Officer of the Dwick Dwickcast Syndykyt. Superbly lacking in social skills, he nevertheless considers himself god’s gift to women and makes a point of hitting on them on sight. Despite his repellent personality, he is an accomplished hacker, and was responsible for hacking into the Salarian Special Tasks Group for Helena Mathioudakis – an act he has since regretted, as the same group forcibly acquired his talents during their efforts to shut down a facility on Noveria. History An active channer, SpaceMiner and a prominent member of the Undernet, Terrorbyte has become inextricably bound to Jorgal Dwick since the two were used by Aphin Protretho to access the aforementioned facility. Terrorbyte (who generally loathes Dwick due to his revolting habits and general stalking behavior) has nevertheless become the brains to his brawn, serving as a (very loose) leash to the krogan's more lunatic tendencies. As such, they forged a friendship through fire in the Cerberus Attack on the Citadel, and Terrorbyte was soon revealed to be the only real editor to Dwick's poorly-made Dwickcasts. He has obtained a modicum of control over the krogan, as evidenced by his extortion by means of taking Dwick's (massively oversized) undergarments hostage during the clothing shortage on the Citadel, but the krogan still largely does as he pleases. During the Reaper War, Dwick forcibly dragged Terrorbyte to Tuchanka to participate in a "morale-boosting activity," after which they were sent by Dwick's father (Jorgal Kawk) on an unspecified quest. Little is known of what happened then, though documented footage from Dwickcast Ep. 18 ''shows them at Illium's final battles during the Reaper War. During the early stages of Reconstruction, they used Dwick's lifetime savings to acquire a majority share of the Tyche Vidcast Syndicate, home of The Life Egregious and Dwick's favorite media network. Rebranding it as the Dwick Dwickcast Syndykyt, they immediately hired TLE’s Season 1-4 cast as writers, and have since enjoyed a steady stream of revenue from the resulting HV shows. It's worth noting that on two separate occasions Terrorbyte has taken advantage of Dwick's disappearance to crown himself CEO. Trivia Terrorbyte jealously guards his real name, to the extent that he has reprogrammed his copy of the DrunkPost app to substitute curses and insults where it would usually post the user's moniker. His real name is also one of the topics that DDS employees are contractually forbidden to ask after. Most people know him as "Ihaba Naem" (certainly an alias, of course) or just Terrorbyte. Threads of Note Who Goes There 2: * The Journalist and the Troll: Muckracker talks with the antisocial volus. * Encrypted Message to Muckracker: Terrorbyte is not happy, having come face to face with QoroQ. * Okay, I'm Back: Terrorbyte returns from Noveria, and announces that he has a new blog - and, no, he didn't see any space dragon. Looks Like Tupari's Hit A New Low: So claims Terrorbyte, who, it transpires, has hit a new low himself: Dwick is now living in his apartment. Get Out Of Here, Stalker: Terrorbyte is seeing Dwicks everywhere. Tuchankan Freestyle: Dwick VS Terrorbyte in a rap battle. Dwick, What Did You Do?: Environmental issues at Terrorbyte's apartment. Most prominent environmental issue: there's a Dwick living in there. TREMBLE BEFORE MY POWER, YOU GROGNARDS!: Terrorbyte is games master in a RPG. We Need Hackzors!: Jeral invites Spiza, Mekan and Terrorbyte into a secure chatroom. He's having problems with an emergent intelligence. It's Official, It's The End of the Universe (For context, this is just before the Reapers hit Earth) '''Reaper War' Officially Freaked Out: Turns out the universe is a darker place than everyone thought. A Date With The Law: Dwick announces his impending court appearance. Silver Lining: War, what is it good for? Making Terrorbyte richer, for one! They're Closing Zuuk's!: Dwick is experiencing a pants shortage. Terrorbyte uses this to his advantage. Trial Of The Century: Terrorbyte and Dwick face their day in court... and it happens to be the same day that Cerberus attacks the Citadel. Vacation Time: Off the no-fly list, Dwick heads for Tuchanka... and insists on bringing Terrorbyte along. The very, utterly, completely, final, last rodeo: Terrorbyte in the final moments of the Reaper War. Post-War Testing, Testing, One Two Three: Looks like Terrorbyte survived the war. DIY Holo Network: Also, he and Dwick now own one of the most powerful media empires in the galaxy, to the horror of everyone else. Focus Groups: Trying to run a corporation. Meanwhile, At One Dwickcast Tower Memorandum from DDS Broadcasting: With Dwick out of contact for days, Terrorbyte decides to take charge and rolls out a new, volus-centred lineup. Terrorbye's Birthday: Terrorbyte and Dwick (and Tomaj Isadore) celebrate drunkenly on the Citadel. DWICKCAST PRESENTS: RETURN TO THE REVENGE AT PARTY BEACH: The spectre of QOROQ and the Pequod rears its head as Dwick and Terrorbyte (who at one point dresses as Hitler) take a trip to Earth. Drunk Post: Having to work with Dwick would drive any man or vol to the bottle. Featuring: Rude Flatulence Dragon. Something To Admit: Terrorbyte is in love! Tarya puts together a charity I Am The Saddest Volus: Tarya's leaving. Battle of Nos Dwicka: Terrorbyte is a major part of this Christmas arc, as he tries to take over as CEO of DDS following Dwick's supposed death. GUESS WHO DOESN'T HAVE A PRIVATE PARK ANYMORE: Aftermath of the Dwickfall arc. A Slice of Humble Pie: Job joins Dwick and Terrorbyte for a crossover special. Greetings, Fucksticks: Terrorbyte bounces back. Category:Characters Category:Volus